


Untouched

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Companion piece/sequel to It's In His Kiss





	Untouched

Neal gently pushed Peter back on the bed, running his hands over his chest, once again marveling at how toned his partner was. The suits Peter wore hid what Neal privately thought was a gorgeous body. And tonight, Neal was going to worship it. His gaze slid down to see Peter's cock was already at half-mast and filling out nicely. His breath hitched at the memory of that cock pushing into him, filling him until he thought he'd split apart. But that was for another time.

He turned his attention back to Peter's face, noting the brown eyes almost swallowed by the black of his pupils and - he was constantly startled by it - the trust in them. He leaned forward, hands splaying on Peter's chest, and gently nipped Peter's lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth, relishing the taste of his partner. He broke the kiss when he felt Peter lightly grasp his arms and shook his head as he grasped those hands and guided them to the bed.

"My turn," Neal said softly, almost whispering. He leaned in again for a kiss - short and sweet - before his hands began traveling over Peter's body, brushing over the nubs of his nipples before sweeping up to caress his shoulders and around his neck. He scratched lightly at Peter's scalp and saw the frisson of goosebumps that peppered his skin, heard the soft sigh.

His mouth soon followed his hands, his lips skimming over the warmth of Peter's skin before nipping in unexpected places - just under a nipple, his side below the ribs, the middle of the sternum - each time hearing the hitch of Peter's breath. Neal moved up, resisting the urge to straddle him and looked to see Peter's eyes completely black with arousal before capturing that very talented mouth with his own, delving deep with his tongue as if seeking out the very essence of the man under him.

Neal pulled back when he found himself teetering on the edge, panting a little, welcoming the grip of Peter's hands on his arms. They grounded him as they'd always done and he resumed his exploration, sucking lightly on the lobe of Peter's ear as his hands slid over his arms to grasp his hands. He smiled faintly, hearing Peter gasp softly when he moved to his neck and he released a hand to drift his down Peter's chest, resisting the urge to wrap it around his impressive cock. That was something else for another time. He nipped Peter's neck before moving back to take his mouth. The time the kiss was harder, dirtier and he felt Peter grip his arm tightly. He pulled back to catch his breath but immediately went back in, feeling Peter start to writhe, hearing soft panting moans as Peter fought release.

Neal deepened the kiss even further, sucking hard on the tongue that invaded his mouth, his hands gripping Peter's head to hold him still. But Peter's body refused to listen, his hips bucking as he sought out the friction he needed. Neal felt his partner's desperation and shared it, a low moan escaping as he remembered Peter finding release when Neal had been on the receiving end of Peter's ministrations.

"Peter...please," Neal breathed even though he wasn't sure what he was asking for. Peter seemed to, however, and he cradled Neal's head, bringing their mouths together again. 

The next few minutes were filled with ragged breathing, the sounds of soft panting sobs, the slide of bodies on soft sheets, the faint creak of bedsprings.. Simultaneously they froze, gasping into each others mouth then shuddered in release, hands tightening briefly before they relaxed and separated, Neal rolling to his back as they caught their breath.

"That was..." Peter began.

"Yeah," Neal said. "Now you know how I felt."

"Definitely not something to do that often," Peter said. "Enjoyable as it was."

"It was definitely...intense," Neal said. He rolled to his side, facing Peter, propping his head on his hand. A somewhat mischievous smile touched his mouth as he asked, "So, even?"

"Until next time," Peter said, returning the smile.


End file.
